


joker kills everone

by 8BIT_Scorpion



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Revenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BIT_Scorpion/pseuds/8BIT_Scorpion
Summary: i see joker and like it but he kill more ppl





	joker kills everone

joker was chilin in his hose after kiling his penny his mother then he got door knock "COMMING" say joker fleck then he run to door "ohai randall hi hoit" say joker "hey hows it going" say hoyt "idk com in in" "so u must be a fuck up ur fired" say hoyt "yea i told him u have gun" say randEL "FUCK U BORT" THENB JOKER GRAEB SISSIRS AND HE STEB HOYT IN NEK AND MOVE THE SISSOR UP RELY FAST THEN HIS NECK EXPLODESEDAND HIS BLODE N GUTS FLYED EVERWHERE THEN HE SAY TO RANDELL "HEY LOOK IM GONA USE MY GUN" "NO ART" SAY ANDALL AND HE SHOOTTED RANAL IN FACE den they both dyed and he was brething and he lok to the guy from job who aid why the fuk did u do dat after he get fire and he shoot him then the women who said stop botering my kid walk in and he punch her face of then he dance down stares then cops lok at him dansing down stares abd he shot cops then hw go on tv hen he kild muray and dr sally and her boyfrend then he got in therepy then he shoot the therepist from the start not the end she was nise then he falled in lov with the lady he like and they got maryd and then a clown kild tomas wane and his girlfrend then joker fleck adopt bruse gary and the kid who laghed cuse he kild al their parnents and tgey were nice and they live happy after and he was frends with tha guy who help him at hopital cus he was nice to


End file.
